erins_tech_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Computing Page
Cloud Computing Page '-Memo' To: Principal Smith From: Erin Short Date: February 4, 2019 Subject: Cloud Based Computing Cloud based computing seems to be the way of the future. More schools are starting to utilize it in their curriculum everyday. There are numerous benefits to incorporating cloud technology into our classrooms. Perhaps the most beneficial is the ease in accessing it, it is like a one stop shop for education. Teachers will be able to have access to their calendar, email, lessons, grade books and student work all in one place. Students will have access to their reading materials, assignments, school planners and schedules all in one place. Parents also benefit from this, it allows the parents to be able to go online and see what how their child is progressing, and allows them access to what their child is doing on a daily basis. It allows instant communication regarding all of these things between teacher, parent and student. This allows all parties involved to be proactive instead of reactive. Teachers and students will be able to access their work from any device with internet access. There will no longer be a need for students to carry multiple heavy textbooks to and from school. They will now have access to the information needed online. Teachers and students will also have the ability to immediately share work, collaborate and have instant feedback. The cloud is able to continually back up, save and store work that is completed. It will also help the school in our initiative to go green, as cloud computing helps reduce the amount of paper we use. Cloud based programs also allow us to use up to date technology without having to continue to update buy new software or hardware for our computers, the updates are automatic. There are endless academic tools in the cloud. It allows teachers to really individualize education. They are able to take teach a topic and allow the students to show their knowledge of the topic in different ways, yet work on it at the same time. For example, the culminating project of a lesson may give the students the option to write a paper, make a video, create a slideshow or do an oral presentation. This can all be done on the cloud! We also have to be aware of the weaknesses in cloud computing. All of the benefits sound and can be wonderful, but are also dependent on the network. Unfortunately, the internet is not 100% reliable. Internet speed can be affected depending on the number of users at any given time, which can slow down the productivity of a lesson or assignment. It is also not a guarantee that every student will have internet access at home. It can not be assumed that everyone has it, or is allowed access to it once they leave school for the day. Another issue to consider is safety. Our main concern in school is keeping the students safe. This can be difficult to do in the world of technology. Once something is put in the cloud, it is there to stay. Some students, and even teachers do not think about this fact before posting things on the cloud. Most teachers and students love working with technology, with that comes the temptation to not always use this technology in an inappropriate way. It can lead to inappropriate posts or internet use from both teachers and students, and as stated before they do not simply disappear. It is also important to think about how the information in the cloud is viewed and shared. This is also a safety concern. If we have students posting pictures, videos and personal information, it is vital that we keep this information safe. There have to be safeguards in place to protect our students. Overall, I think that pros outweigh the cons in terms of cloud computing. It is important that we prepare the students for the world of technology that they are living in.